May 2010 Commencement
The May 2010 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2010 and Summer 2010 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, May 6 at 6:30 p.m., then Friday, May 7 at 6:30 p.m., and the others on Saturday, May 8 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 4:30 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA Second ceremony: COEHD Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COE and COS Fifth ceremony: COA and COPP Marshals University Marshals *Manuel P. Berriozabal *Bridget A. Drinka *Martha A. Fasci *Larry B. Golden *John R. Robulack College of Architecture *John H. Alexander, Department of Architecture *William A. Dupont, Department of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture *Hazem M. Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture College of Business *Mukul Gupta, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Carlos Jimenez-Angueira, Department of Accounting *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Srinivasan V. Rao, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Elaine Sanders, Department of Accounting *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Thomas A. Thomson, Department of Finance *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *William H. Cooke, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Educational Psychology *Gerald A. Juhnke, Department of Counseling *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Shannon J. Sauro, Department of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Manual A. Diaz, Department of Civil Engineering *Mo Jamshidi, Department of Electrical Engineering *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis, Department of Civil Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Department of Civil Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *James D. Calder, Department of Political Science and Geography *James R. Dykes, Department of Psychology *Rhonda M. Gonzales, Department of History *Robert J. Hard, Department of Anthropology *David D. Heuser, Department of Music *Jill Hernandez, Department of Philosophy *Seok Kang, Department of Communication *Joycelyn Moody, Department of English College of Public Policy *Rosalie N. Ambrosino, Department of Social Work *Roger Enriquez, Department of Criminal Justice *Michael J. Gilbert, Department of Criminal Justice *Corey S. Sparks, Department of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *George R. Negrete, Department of Chemistry *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Edward R. Burian, Associate Professor of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Professor of Information Systems and Technology Management *Elaine Sanders, Associate Professor of Accounting *Pamela C. Smith, Associate Professor of Accounting *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance *Keying Ye, Professor of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Ellen Rojas Clark, Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Beth A. Durodoye, Professor of Counseling *Juliet Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Howard L. Smith, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *C. L. Philip Chen, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Artyom M. Grigoryan, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Yufei Huang, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Xiaodu Wang, Professor of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Richard A. Armendariz, Assistant Professor of Art *Ronald C. Binks, Professor of Art *Gregory M. Elliott, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Ben V. Olguin, Associate Professor of English *Leslie Raymond, Assistant Professor of Art *Sonia Saldivar-Hull, Professor of English College of Public Policy *P. Johnelle Sparks, Assistant Professor of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Bernard Arulanandam, Professor of Biology *Chonglin Chen, Professor of Physics *Brian E. Derrick, Professor of Biology *Waldemar Gorski, Professor of Chemistry *Karl E. Klose, Professor of Biology *Richard G. LeBaron, Associate Professor of Biology *Joseph L. Martinez, Professor of Biology *John McCarrey, Professor of Biology Honors College *Richard A. Diem, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Richard A. Gambitta, Associate Professor of Political Science *Kevin P. McClellan, Lecturer I of Architecture *Pamela C. Smith, Associate Professor of Accounting *J. Aaron Cassill, Associate Professor of Biology UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by José R. Torres. *Raul J. Abrego, Guitar *John Harris, Guitar *Ruben Orduno, Guitar *Martha A. Duran, Trumpet *Evaristo Rangel, Trumpet *Robert Santos, Trumpet *Laura D. Vega, Trumpet *Claudia A. Fernandez, Violin *Claudia E. Fuentes, Violin *Lucio V. Lopez, Violin *Vivian G. Paredes, Violin *Richard D. Ramirez, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2009-2010 at UTSA